I Know! Let’s Annoy Kai!
by HoorayPickles
Summary: [REPOSTED] This is something me and my brother came up with, and I though the idea is funny! NEways, it's like the title says, and don't forget, R&R!
1. Ploting and Planning!

**Originally posted in: 4/11/04**

**I Know! Let's Annoy Kai!**

**Chapter one: Ploting and Planning!**

**By Kitty-Kris**

It was a day like any other day. Tyson was calling for the room service for food for the tenth time that hour, Kenny was typing on his laptop, Ray was playing cards with Max and Melody and Kai, their leader was brooding in the hotel room's balcony has usual. In any case, they were all pretty goddamned BORED

After finishing his food again, Tyson yawned and tossed himself on his bed "Aw, man! I'm SO bored... There's nothing to do in this joint!"

The girl sitting on the floor dumped her cards and sighed "Yeah... manz! This sucks!" she pouted and laid back on the floor, staring at the ceiling. She was soon joined by the rest of the boys (except for Kai who was still in the balcony brooding about who knows what), and they just stayed like that for about ten minutes.

Suddenly, Tyson jumped out of the bed with an evil smirk on his face "I know!" he whispered, signaling them to come closer "Let's annoy the shit out of Kai! You know how funny it is when he goes around like a mad dog! Yeah! That's it! Let's annoy Kai!"

For a few seconds, everyone stared at Tyson as if he were crazy or something, but suddenly, they all had evil smirks upon their faces too.

"So, what do we do?" asked Ray

Tyson pointed at Melody "Ask her, she'd the brains here... No offence Chief, but Melly knows how to pull the best pranks!"

The girl looked around, cleared her throat and stood up, starting to pace around the room "Hum, let's see... first of all, we need a list of the things that ANNOY Kai to death! Start giving me stuff!"

"Crowded rooms!"

"Squealing girls!"

"Weak people who think their great!"

"Tyson!"

"Ha ha ha! Very funny... I know! Kai hates Mexican pizza! I remember ordering one once, no wait... two actually, or was it three? Hm, no matter, but the point is, he almost puked when he smelled the hot sauce!"

The girl nodded "Okay, crowded spots, squealing girls, Tyson, hot sauce, ok... Keep them coming!"

The boys gave it a thought, and Ray suddenly remembered something "Crank calls... I mean those really stupid ones!"

"... and crank calls... ok, this'll do for now! I say we start with the crank calls, then call over some fans of his, bimbo fans, preferably, then we get hot sauce and use it to season his dinner, and for last, we'll lock him in a broom closet with Tyson! And Ty-man! We're counting on you to make him scream to be released! Everyone got it? Get busy!"

They quickly left the room quietly, so that Kai wouldn't notice them and got their stuff ready.

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

'Hn, too quiet in there... wonder where those guys are...'

Kai suddenly had noticed a long silence inside the hotel room, and decided to go and see what was going on. As soon as he went inside the room, he felt his mobile vibrate in his pocket.

"Hello? Who is this?"

A weird muffled voice answered him "He-loo? Do ya wash thee laundree there?"

Kai felt a vein pop in his head "No..."

"Damnit, you pig! HAHAHAHA! SUCKER! HAHAHA:toot:toot:toot:"

Kai growled "Stupid kids these days, all they ever do is crank call everyone... goddamned-" he was interrupted by the room's telephone ringing "WHAT?"

"Excuse me sir, sorry to bother you, but could you please check if the water is running?"

Kai growled but still went to the bathroom to check. he realized it was, so he went back to the phone "Yeah it's running!"

"Well, then you better run too if you still want to catch it! HAHAHAHAHA:toot:toot:toot:"

Kai twitched while he put the phone down 'Someone's reeeeally asking for it...'

He turned around and went to the bathroom to have a nice relaxing shower.

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

"Yo Melly, is the coast clear?"

A purple haired girl peaked through the hotel room door and notice steam coming from the bathroom. She grinned evilly "It sure is... An I just added something else to my list... Ty, get in there and bring his clothes and towels. Leave only that pink one over there. The one that says "Hers". I'll go get the rest of his clothes in his room..."

The boy behind her nodded, and went in the bathroom without making a sound. He quickly took all the clothes and all the towels, leaving only the horrid pink one behind. He tiptoed out of the bathroom and met up with the girl outside of the room. "Got everything Melly?"

"Sure do... Let's go see if Max's found the girls!"

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

Kai left the shower feeling refreshed and immediately noticed something was missing "Where the hell are my clothes?". He looked around for them, but since they weren't anywhere to be seen, he gave up and started looking for some towels, which he couldn't find neither 'Someone's REALLY trying my patience today...' he thought while grabbing the ew, pink towel.

He stepped out of the bathroom and went into his own room to find all of his clothes... missing "WHAT? I've been robbed!" Just then, a crowd of bimbo squealing girls went in the room and froze looking at him, only wearing a towel (Kai, not the girls). 'Shit...'

In a minute you could hear the highest pitched screams coming from the room, plus the ripping sound of a tissue, followed by some thumps and even more screaming. In the next minute, you could see a guy running out of the room in his birthday suit with a crowd of screaming girls hot on his heals 'Bad day bad day bad day!' he thought while he dashed behind a door to loose his fans.

**R&R PLEASE! n-n**


	2. Oh my god!

**I Know! Let's Annoy Kai!**

**By Kitty-Kris**

**Chapter two: Oh my god!**

In a minute you could hear the highest pitched voiced screams coming from the room, plus the ripping sound of a tissue, followed by some thumps and even more screaming. In the next minute, you could see a guy running out of the room in his birthday suit with a crowd of screaming girls hot on his heals 'Bad day bad day bad day!' he thought while he dashed behind a door to loose his fans.

Kai kneeled down praying for the girls to just pass him by so that he could go back to his room and get dressed properly. Luckily for him, they were blond indeed, so he was able to go inside his room again, locking the door behind him.

Since he couldn't find his clothes anywhere, he decided to take some from Ray, because none of the other ones fitted him and he was NOT wearing Tyson's smelly clothes. He was going out of the room when the phone rang again. He was going to ignore it, but decided to see what it was, since it could be serious.

"Hello?"

"Hello?"

"Hello? Who is this?"

"I, I been robbed."

"Then call the police!"

"But I been robbed!"

"OK! By who? What did they look like?"

"Um, he looka, he looka..."

"Yes, yes?"

"He looka like a man."

"No! Describe him."

"Ok, ok. I understand what you saying. He looka, he looka...like a man!"

Kai brought his hand up to his forehead "What… did… he… look…like…" he said slowly

"He looka like a man. You see, with the figure of a man, and da voice of a man. And he rob poor Ms. Swan."

"THEN TELL ME HOW THE FUCK DID HE LOOK LIKE!"

"Ok, ok! I tell you."

"Finally!"

"He looka like a man."

Kai crushed the phone down and threw it out the window. Next, he stomped out of the room and, to his disgrace, he found Max running around the walls towards him "HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! HUG ME! HUG! HUG MEEEEEEE!" he yelled.

Kai turned around, but before he could run away he felt Max sitting on him and placing sloppy kisses all over him "ARGH! Someone get it off! HELP!"

Max giggled and gave him a rib-crushing hug before laughing like a maniac and ran off leaving shoe marks on the ceiling.

Kai stood up and dragged his feet down to the hotel's restaurant to have a nice QUIET dinner. As soon as he arrived there, he plopped down on a sit and called a waiter over "I'll have a hamburger with fries and LOADS of ketchup. Got that?"

"I'm sorry sir, but we only serve-" Kai grabbed the man by his collar "Listen ass wipe, I've had a terrible day so far, and I'm dying to kill the guy who's making it that way. You don't want to die for him, do you?" the man shook his head slowly "THEN GET ME MY BURGER AND FRIES AND MAKE IT SNAPPY!" he yelled throwing the man into the kitchen.

**.: Meanwhile, in the kitchen :.**

"Melody, is the hot sauce ready?"

"It sure is…" she answered shaking a jar in front of the blond boy's face "Are Ray and Tyson ready with the closet plot?"

Max nodded and took the jar "There's the plate!" he jumped out of his hiding spot and seasoned the burger and the fries with the sauce. And why not put some more on his coke? He thought grinning evilly. Max looked around to make sure no one had seen him, and hid back behind the trolley where he was before.

"You did it?"

Max grinned showing her the empty jar "Good! Let's go and see what happens!" she whispered as the waiter took the food into the restaurant.

**.: Back in the restaurant :.**

"About time!" Kai growled

The waiter apologized and placed the plate and the glass in front of him. Kai grinned, finally his burger! And they had even used loads of ketchup as he had asked!

On the other end of the room, stood Melody, Max, Ray, Kenny and Tyson, waiting for the results of the best prank of the day.

As soon as Kai took a chunk of his burger, his eyes filled with tears and he spat it at the waiter, coughing hard. The boy took his drink to get the horrible taste off of his mouth and spat it at the waiter too "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU PUT IN THIS YOU MORON?" he yelled standing up. He ran out of the restaurant praying for a bathroom when he caught a glimpse of his girlfriend at the entrance of the hotel "MELODY!"

She looked at him with a surprised look on her pretty innocent looking face "Oh hi Kai! Something wrong?"

"Where's a bathroom?"

"A bathroom? Oh, come with me!" she said grabbing his hand and dragging him along the corridors. "Here!" she said pointing at a door nearby.

Without even taking the time to think that the "bathroom" was a little too dark, he flew inside it, and only started thinking when he bumped into a wooden wall. 'What the?' He turned back as he heard the door behind him close, and the click that indicated that it was locked. "What the? MELODY! Melody! Let me out right now! DO YOU HEAR ME? MELODY!"

"Geez Kai! Quit the screaming! I'm here with you!" said a familiar voice from behind him "Hey! Wanna play tag inside this closet until someone let's us out? TAG you're it! HA HA!"

Kai was in shock. His worst nightmare was happening, he was locked with the guy he hated more in the face of the Earth "No… NO! MELODY! HELP! SOMEONE LET ME OUT! HEEEELP!"

Outside, Melody and the rest of the guys laughed as they heard their captain scream, and did a high five to celebrate the nice plot.

**R&R PLEASE! n-n**


End file.
